1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed quantity supply equipment for inflators which is used in combination with a heat-treatment equipment for the inflators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, since new cars equipped with an air bag(s) have increased, it is anticipated that a great deal of inflators accommodating gas generating materials will be seen when scrapping these cars. Therefore, from the viewpoint of safety and effective utilization of resources, it is necessary to ignite the gas generating materials by heat-treatment to safely recover metals and the like. Under such circumstances, a recovery/treatment system for inflators for an air bag is being started.
For the treatment of inflators for an air bag, a method in which a heat-treatment to inflators for an air bag is conducted inside a heat-treating tower to ignite and burn gas generating materials accommodated in the inflators at a high temperature is adopted. Then, a combustion gas generated from the treatment of the gas generating materials is exhausted from an exhaust gas tube connected to the heat-treating tower.
When inflators which are subject to treatment are charged into the heat-treating tower, it is desirable to conduct charging by a mechanical means, because it is troublesome to conduct charging manually, which results in reduction of workability. Further, even when the mechanical means is adopted, it is desirable that a constant lot (quantity) of inflators can always be charged in order to perform a stable heat-treatment.
As conventional art, JP-A 11-101422 can be found.